Fighting the First and saving the worldagain
by heathergirl84
Summary: Every long onshot could be two chaps About the fight with the First Evil. It's very losely VERY people based on actual accurances in the series. You'll like it I think...please read and reveiw


**Faith woke shocked to be in the world. Mentally she took stock; headache, fractured right wrist, left shoulder displaced, broken ribs, but no punctured lung, pelvis fractured, left knee broken, and right ankle sprained. Yep, she'd had the shit beat out of her...again. Her senses come back to her, and she hers voices. Snippets of hushed conversations feet away, "Angelus," "captured," "resouled," "Angel," "Died," come fluttering to her. She attempts to regain herself, and her full consciousness. Finally she opens her eyes seeing Lorne leaning over her, "Welcome back Warrior Princess," he says softly.**

**Angel sets at the desk in the lobby when Faith emerges from the stairs just hours later. She's showered, dressed, and looks rather well for having battled and been killed by his alter ego. "Looking lively this morning," he says as she approaches.**

"**Regretting that?" She asks pouring coffee into a mug.**

"**What?" Angel looks outraged, "Of course not! Look I'm sorry about what he...I did."**

**Faith shrugs, "I'm five by five." She pauses, "And for the record, you had it right the first time, what he did."**

"**How's it feel to be free again?" Angel asks downing the last of his pigs blood.**

**Faith thinks for a second, "Scary," she finally answers.**

"**You'll be fine." Angel assures her.**

"**Oh yeah," Faith says putting on her brave warrior face, "I'll be causing trouble in no time."**

"**We could use you around here," Angel says.**

"**Well, seeing how I got nowhere else to be, I guess I could stay, and save your ass." Faith smirks.**

**Angel laughs shaking his head, "Whatever, just let me know when you're up for patrolling." **

"**Whenever you need me." Faith says.**

"**You should rest at least for today," Wes says from the door way.**

**Faith, Angel, Wes and Gunn patrol in pairs. Faith is with Angel tonight. It's been two weeks since her death, and she's very much a live and ready for a fight. Faith can feel something brewing which causes her to be even more alert. She can feel the tension in the air, and it causes a strange excitement she's never understood to brew inside her. As they patrol Faith seems drawn to this one area of town, "We've already been down there." Angel says, "And we were supposed to be back twenty minutes ago."**

"**Something's up Angel, I can feel it." Faith stops and looks back at him.**

"**Something, as in something evil?" Angel asks, "Maybe we should get Wes and Gunn."**

**Faith shakes her head, "No, just follow me." **

**Angel sighs following Faith's lead. Before they get to far in the alley way they hear the commotion. A young girl is being attacked by three monster. Correction, a young girl is fighting three monsters. They are hooded figures with knives. Faith attacks the first one, stabbing him with his own knife. Angel is about to join in when something throws him against the wall. He turns to see the Lizard looking Demon lunging toward him. He moves out of the way, vamping out and preparing for a fight. Faith and the girl finish up the hooded demons, and help fight the lizard. The three together make quick work of him, and Angel returns to his human feature, only to find a stake pointed directly at his heart. Faith grabs her, pushing her backwards, "What the hell?" Angel yells.**

"**You're a Vamp!" The young girl, who Angel know has a clear view of, yells. She's got black hair with soft curls, and bright green eyes. She's not overly done up with make up, although he can detect some. She's thin, tanned, toned, and about 5"4'. She's young too, about sixteen if he had to guess.**

**Angel pulls himself from looking the young girl over, "News flash, I already new that. I just fought by your side, saved your ass" Angel says.**

"**He's a good guy, he's got a soul!" Faith says.**

**The young girl stops, looking Faith over. "Who are you?"**

"**You first," Faith says, although she had an idea she new.**

"**Alexis." The young girl simply answers, Faith rolls her eyes.**

"**Faith, this is Angel." Faith says motioning toward Angel behind her.**

"**Faith as in, Faith the Vampire Slayer?" Alexis asks.**

"**You've heard of my work?" Faith seems slightly pleased.**

"**I've heard you broke out of jail, severely dangerous." Alexis says, "However, I've heard of Angel as well, and there's mostly good stuff."**

"**Mostly?" Angel frowns, "Guess you heard about that whole lose my soul thing." **

**Alexis looks around, "I hate to leave...er... company, but I've got to get out of here."**

"**Wait!" Angel yells, "You need to come with us."**

"**No, I don't." Alexis says turning to leave.**

**Four more hooded demons have appeared in the alley way, "Get her to the hotel, she'll be safe there," Angel tells Faith.**

"**What about you?" Faith asks.**

"**I'll hold them off, then follow," Angel answers.**

**Faith does as he asks her.**

**Back at the hotel Faith explains the situation to Cordelia, Gunn, Fred, Wesley, Lorne and Conner, while Alexis shoots dirty looks toward Lorne. Alexis refuses to talk to anybody until Angel shows up, which is nearly an hour and half later. Finally he shows, "Sorry couldn't shake them."**

"**You okay?" Wesley asks.**

"**Yeah, fine, I think they lost my trail," Angel turns to Alexis, "Who are they and what do they want?"**

**Alexis looks around her, "Well, they are Bringers, and I suppose they want me." Alexis says.**

"**Bringer?" Angel asks, "Where do I know that name from?"**

"**I'll do research, but I'm pretty sure I've never heard of them." Wes says.**

"**So how do you know about these Bringer dudes, and why they chasing you?" Gunn asks Alexis.**

"**Because I'm a Vampire Slayer. I was called a little over two weeks ago. You can imagine my shock when my science teacher became my watcher. The Bringers started in about three days after I was called. About a week ago, they killed my watcher. He told me to find Angel and that he would keep me safe." Alexis says looking at the faces around her.**

"**You're watcher told you to go to a Vampire?" Wes asks, slightly shocked.**

"**He's seen the things Angel has done. However, I couldn't shake the Bringers. They've been after me none stop." Alexis sighs, "I must admit this has all been a shock."**

**Angel stands there a moment, "Wait if she was called...but how?"**

"**Because I died." Faith says, "I mean I died and she got called."**

"**Right, even though you were only gone for a few seconds." Wes says furrowing his brow, "Perhaps I should call the council. They could shed light on what's going on."**

"**No, you can't call the council, they'll know that Faith is here." Fred says.**

"**Right and the last thing I want is council jackasses breathing down my neck," Faith nods.**

"**Or worse, trying to kill you." Gunn says.**

**Angel paces, "So we have a new Slayer who's been called, her watcher killed, and a demon named the Bringers after her."**

"**Sounds like she's had a rude awakening." Faith says.**

"**Is there any such thing good awakening when it comes to this stuff?" Gunn says.**

**Faith shakes her head, "Guess not."**

**Alexis, who has been listening to the banter among the friends, "Okay just so you know, I'm still in the room." **

**Nobody answers her, "They're in research mode, trust me it's better they don't realize your here." Conner says.**

**Alexis looks at him, "Who are you?"**

"**Conner," he answers holding his hand out, "They'll be at this for hours, why don't you come on and we'll talk?"**

**Alexis shoots another look toward the gang gathered around discussing her, then follows Conner to the middle of the lobby where there's a circular couch. Conner turns out to be a very intriguing young man, although very vague about his own childhood. **

**Angel steals away from the group, heading to the inner office. He sighs, picks up the phone and dials the number. Finally her hears, "Hello?" on the other end of the phone.**

"**Buffy it's me." he says. He waits but she doesn't say anything, "Are you there?'**

"**Yeah, yeah I'm here, sorry I just..." Buffy says. He can hear the frown in her voice and knows she's wondering why he's calling her.**

"**I need your help. Ever heard of the Bringers?" Angel figures getting down to business is best.**

"**Bringers?" Buffy pauses, "Why do you ask?"**

"**I got a bunch of them after a girl. Like to know what I'm dealing with." Angel says.**

"**She's a potential slayer." Buffy says, "We've been dealing with Bringers killing potentials for a couple weeks know. Was she attempting to get here?" **

"**No she was attempting to keep herself alive, and how do you know she's a potential?" Angel asks.**

"**Well, there's a new big bad in town, and we're trying deal with it. It's killing off potential slayers." Buffy answers.**

"**She's not a potential, she's been called." Angel says.**

"**But that means that a Slayer had to die, and I'm still alive and kicking. Haven't died again." Buffy says.**

"**I know, Faith died. For a few seconds a couple weeks ago. Must have been when she was called. The Bringers killed her watcher." Angel relays the information.**

"**Faith died, in prison? How do you know?" Buffy sounds rather confused.**

"**No, Willow didn't tell you? Faith is here in LA with me...she helped me with a little problem." Angel says.**

"**You broke her out of prison? Why so she can kill again?" Buffy asks, sounding sort of angry.**

"**She's rehabbed Buffy. Ask Willow." Angel answers, "You need help down there?"**

**Buffy is quiet for a long moment, "If she's truly rehabbed we could use her. And we need to get this new Slayer her as soon as possible, she's in a lot more danger then she knows." **

**Angel sighs into the phone, "I'll send Faith with her first thing in the morning."**

"**Thanks." Buffy says hanging up quickly before he can asks any more questions.**

**Angel emerges from the office, "Apparently, Bringers work for a big evil known as the First" Wes says upon seeing Angel.**

"**Sounds like a super big bad, if it's here in town..." Cordelia says.**

"**It's not, it's in Sunnydale. Which is where Faith and Alexis are headed." Angel says.**

"**Whatever you need Fang." Faith says glancing at the young girl talking to Conner.**

"**How do you know it's in Sunnydale?" Cordelia asks.**

"**I called Buffy." Angel answers simply.**

"**Oh." Cordelia nods looking aways. "This should be interesting" she says under her breath.**

"**Alexis, we need to talk." Angel says, "Faith come on." Angel leads Faith away from the group.**

"**Now wait, no secrets Angel!" Cordelia says.**

"**Yeah last time you got all broody we were out of a job." Gunn says.**

"**Look, I'll explain it all, but right know I need to talk to these two." Angel looks at the gang. Nobody says anything, "Come on." he says leading them up the stairs.**

**Alexis and Faith follow, Alexis rather reluctantly. Angel opens the door to his apartment. "This must be bad." Faith says.**

**Angel sets down in a chair, while the two girls take the couch. "It's the First. Very little is known about it, other then the fact that it's a big big bad." Angel leans forward his elbows resting on his knees and his hands folded under his chin. "It's in Sunnydale, Buffy said that they've been trying to kill it, but..." **

"**They need help." Faith says.**

"**Exactly, which is where you two come in. I'm sending you to Sunnydale. Faith so that you can help, and Alexis so that you can train." Angel says.**

"**So you're taking us to where this big bad is?" Alexis asks, "No way, I've been chased enough."**

"**This is your destiny, you're a Slayer know. And you'll need the proper training." Angel says.**

"**Then why not train me here?" Alexis asks, "New watcher, training...all that here?"**

"**Because we can't protect you here. I mean we can, but not as well and Buffy and them." Angel says.**

"**Besides, we'll be together." Faith says.**

"**Great, just what I want to be sent to a place I don't know with a known murderer. No thanks I'll take my chances here." Alexis says getting up to leave.**

"**You can't leave!" Angel blocks her way.**

"**And I'm rehabbed okay? I'm a good guy." Faith says.**

"**Good guys don't tend to murder people." Alexis retorts.**

"**Look, I'm not denying what I did. But I've paid my price. And who the hell are you to judge me?" Faith yells.**

"**Who am I to judge you?" Alexis laughs, "I'm the one that's being asked to put my life in your hands."**

"**Okay calm down both of you." Angel says, "Alexis, you trust me right?"**

**Alexis seems to think this over for a second, "Well, I trust you more then her."**

"**Then trust this," Angel says, "She's rehabbed, she's better. Still got the attitude, but her bark is worse then her bite. Listen, I wouldn't let her in the hotel if I didn't trust her with my own life."**

**Alexis sighs, "It's really not safe here?"**

"**It's really not." Angel says, "And if it's anything I know, it's that Faith will keep you safe. She'll do whatever she needs to, to make sure she protects what needs protecting."**

"**Fine!" Alexis sighs, "I'll go."**

**Angel explains to the rest where Faith and Alexis are going. As expected, they all think it's best if they go. Matter of fact, they think it best if the whole gang goes, but Angel shoots down this idea. He tells them to be on alert, because if Buffy needs them then they'll go. But for know Faith and Alexis are it. Gunn is pulled aside and asked to stand guard outside Alexis's room, they can't take a chance on her running, and Angel can smell the fear in the young girl. After that, everybody heads to bed or home which ever. Faith spends a restless night tossing and turning. Nightmares of an ancient looking demon haunted her sleep. She's being attacked by this grayish, pale monster with fangs and long yellowish fingernails, wearing rags. Alexis also spends a restless night, but not because of new nightmares. Her old ones are plenty to keep her awake. By four thirty in the morning, both girls are up. **

**Faith is setting downstairs when Alexis comes down. "Thought I would be the only one up, well except for the guard outside my door, which by the way, when I say I'll do something I'll do it."**

**Faith sighs looking up, "Good morning to you too."**

"**It's four forty five, it's barely morning." Alexis say shooting another look back at Gunn.**

"**Well, we should get on the road pretty quick, long drive." Faith says.**

**Alexis looks at Faith as though she's sprouted another head, "Look, I know you're all in a rush, but I'm not going anywhere before the sun comes up. I walk out that door, and Bringers are all over me."**

**Faith thanks it over, "Good point, so as soon as the sun is up, we go." **

"**In the mean time, know any place I can work out?" Alexis says.**

"**Downstairs, mind if I watch?" Faith says, "Check out the skills?"**

**Alexis raises and eye brown but shrugs, "Might as well, you're better them him watching me." She says shooting another dirty look toward Gunn.**

"**I got her from here Gunn, go get some sleep." Faith says.**

"**Whatever you say." Gunn says heading back upstairs.**

**Faith leads the way to the basement turning on the stereo and taking her place to watch Alexis. She's slightly surprised at the girls ability. She can sure wale on the punching bag. Her punches are not held back at all, her kicks are precise and accurate. She's got the speed, although hesitant to use as much force as needed. Finally Faith has watched enough, "Okay, so you got skill, lets try it out."**

**Alexis stops, catching the bag and looking over at Faith, "What do you mean?"**

"**I mean lets do a little sparing." Faith steps out from her spot.**

**Alexis laughs, "You mean you want me to beat you up?"**

"**I wanna see if you can." Faith says planting a smug look on her face.**

**Alexis shakes her head still laughing, "You're crazy if you think I'm gonna hit you."**

**Faith slaps at her, but Alexis blocks it, "Oh yeah? Why not? Scared of the murderer?"**

"**That's enough Faith," Alexis says backing up slightly, "Nice little try though."**

"**I do believe little Alexis is scared, to bad, coulda been a good Slayer." Faith says.**

"**Hey!" Alexis blocks Faith's punch, "Don't patronize me."**

"**Big word for a little girl," Faith says pouncing and slapping at Alexis. Her hand makes contact. "Gonna run for Mommy?" Alexis turns, apparently about to walk away, "Scardy cat!" But just as the words leave Faith's mouth, Alexis's fist collides with it knocking her backwards.**

"**I've never had a Mommy to run to, and I sure as hell am not going to listen to your smart ass mouth." Alexis says, but Faith is laughing holding her jaw, "What the hell is so funny?"**

"**It worked, you lost your cool. And damn you got a good punch." Faith says getting to her feet. **

"**You are out of your mind!" Alexis says shaking her head.**

"**The only way you're gonna win, is to hit the bad guys." Faith says seriously, "And I want you to be ready. If that means that you have to hit me a few times then fine. I'm used to being waled on."**

**Alexis watches Faith, "I'll hit the bad guys, but all this trying to convince me you're a good guy."**

**Faith steps closer, "First rule in the world, trust one person, yourself. Know look kid, I'm gonna do as much as I can, but you gotta be willing to learn. And with me and B teaching ya, well, lets just say you're learning from the best."**

**Alexis looks into Faith's face, "You don't trust yourself." This is not a question, it's a statement. "That's why you held back on me."**

"**Naw, I just didn't wanna hurt the newby." Faith half smiles.**

"**We should shower and get ready." Alexis says heading back to the steps.**

**Faith reluctantly follows. Alexis was right, she hadn't trusted herself. And Faith new better then anybody how much trouble that could get a Slayer into. She had to regain the trust in herself.**

**Faith set behind the wheel watching the road, "So tell me," she says finally, "how old are you?"**

"**Sixteen you?" Alexis says.**

"**Older then you." Faith answers.**

"**Well I kinda new that much," Alexis rolls her eyes.**

**Faith looks sideways, as Alexis buries her head in a book, "Twenty two okay?"**

"**So you're legal?" Alexis smiles.**

"**Legal?" Faith asks confused.**

"**To buy beer, you're legal." Alexis explains.**

**Faith laughs, "Guess so, doesn't mean I'm buying it for you."**

"**You're mean." Alexis says.**

"**Tell ya what, we get through this, whatever the hell it is you want, I'll throwing you one hella killer party." Faith says.**

"**Deal." Alexis says, "So what's the deal, how come you're outta jail?"**

**Faith thinks it over for a second, "Had business to attend to," she says finally.**

**Alexis huffs, "You ever gonna tell me anything honestly."**

"**I helped resoul Angelus." Faith says, glancing toward Alexis. "Look, you don't need to know the details of my life. You wouldn't like them. You said you didn't have a mother."**

**Alexis bites her lip, "I'm not to sure you want the details of my life either."**

**Faith can sense she's entering dangerous waters, but she needs to test them. "Try me."**

"**Okay my mom died when I was a few months old, Daddy dearest beat me to within an inch of my life, and that was when he was sober. He beat me worse when he was drunk. About a year ago, right after I turned 15 I had all I could take, I ran. Been on my own ever since." Alexis says.**

**Faith blinks, she hadn't expected that much of a past. And even worse she hadn't expected it to be that troubled. "Wow." She says looking at Alexis who's looking out the window. **

"**Don't feel sorry." Alexis says, "I stayed pretty much in school, and kept pretty good grades too."**

"**What about money?" Faith asks.**

**Alexis laughs, "Guys don't ask to many questions."**

**Faith processes the information, "You were..."**

"**I was a dancer at night, know can we move on?" Alexis says agitated. **

**Faith thinks better of asking any more questions, "My mother was an abusive alcoholic." she says.**

"**Well, there's that much I know about you." Alexis says, "So this famous Buffy the Vampire Slayer, she cool?"**

"**She's cool." Faith says, "She'll teach you everything you need to know."**

**Alexis is quiet and Faith wonders if she's thinking about her past. "They do know we're coming right?" she asks finally.**

"**Angel told them we'd be leaving this morning." Faith says.**

**The rest of the ride is fairly quiet, as neither Faith nor Alexis really know what to say. They've just pasted the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign when the car breaks down. After much grumbling and fussing on the part of both, they set out on foot. Both are quiet, and Faith is glad for ounce. She can sense the danger in the air. The closer to the middle of town she gets the more she senses it. She's just about to tell Alexis to keep on watch when she sees it out of the corner of her eye. The monster she had dreamed of is walking toward them. "Run Alexis," she says.**

"**And leave you here, hell no!" Alexis says. Faith rolls her eyes, engaging the monster. **

**Faith kicks the monster, but he doesn't seem to even feel it. She sends a punch his way, but again he doesn't seem to feel it, _oh shit_ she thinks. Alexis jumps him from behind, but he shrugs her off, knocking her against a tree. He then punches Faith, but she blocks her, kicking him. She pulls the stake out, and puts it through his heart. To her horror he doesn't die. Alexis is again attacking him, "Run Alexis, I'll hold him off them follow." Faith says.**

**Alexis is about to argue when the monster again throws her to the ground hard, she decides to take Faith up on the offer. Faith makes sure to distract the monster so that Alexis can get away. She's thrown against a wall, but she gets back up. She kicks and punches the monster in every way she knows. Faith is thrown against the wall several times. She had to have been battling him for nearly an hour, when Buffy shows up. She distracts the demon, throwing a few good punches and kicks, when suddenly he runs off. Buffy rushes to Faith, "Faith, are you okay?"**

**Faith tries to get up, "Alexis..."**

**Buffy looks around, "She's not here, lets get you home." Buffy helps Faith up. Buffy rushes home with Faith, who's barely conscious by the time they arrive.**

"**What happened?" Willow asks.**

"**The Turok Han was attacking her, when I found her. But he ran off." Buffy says, placing Faith on the sofa.**

"**Lets get her upstairs and taken care of." Giles says.**

"**The girls not with her?" Willow asks.**

"**No, she's all I found." Buffy answers.**

**Faith groans, "She ran. You gotta find her." **

"**She ran?" Buffy asks shaking her head.**

"**I told her too, he was kicking my ass." Faith says. "I tried to stake him"**

"**Yeah that don't work." Buffy says.**

"**That's for the advance notice B." Faith rolls her eyes, "Lets go find her."**

"**You aren't going anywhere," Willow says.**

"**I'll find her." Buffy says.**

**Just then Spike walks through the door, holding an unconscious Alexis is in arms. "Some help here?" he says.**

"**What happened?" Tara rushes to him, as she's the closes to them.**

"**She was fighting a group of Bringers. They knocked her out about the time I got to them." Spike says, "She took a good beating."**

"**That Alexis?" Buffy asks.**

"**Yeah that's her." Faith says leaning her head back in pain.**

"**Okay lets get them both upstairs, put Faith in my room, and Alexis in Dawn's. Tara, you and Spike see to Alexis, and Will can help me with Faith." Buffy says.**

**Spike heads upstairs with Alexis still in his arms. "I'll have to remover he clothes." Tara says.**

**Spike stands there for a moment after laying Alexis on the bed, "Right, well, I suppose you'll be wanting me to leave then."**

"**If you wouldn't mind." Tara says.**

**Spike quickly makes his excite. Tara carefully undresses Alexis, finding several cuts on her. One even looks deep enough for a couple stitches. She also finds a nasty wound on the back of her head, broken ribs and a broken wrist. This girl had been beaten bad.**

**Faith undresses, accessing the damage on her body. Broken ribs, cuts, bruises, nothing major. Willow cleans the wounds, wrapping her ribs. "You okay?" Buffy asks.**

"**Five by five B." Faith answers.**

"**What happened?" Buffy asks.**

"**Well, our car broken down, so we had to walk. When that, whatever the hell is was, attacked us. When I couldn't stake it I told her to run and I would follow. But I couldn't shake it." Faith says.**

"**Turok Han, some form of ancient Vampire. He's the firsts play toy." Buffy says.**

"**What is this First?" Faith asks, shoeing Willow away.**

"**Well, it's the first evil. Bigger then anything we've fought. And we're really not sure of anything, except that it can take the form of dead people. And that it isn't comporail, so it can't technically be fought." Buffy says.**

"**Oh shit B." Faith says stopping in her attempt to push Willow away.**

"**You can say that again." Buffy says. "It's killing off potentials, so that it can end the Slayer line. We're diverting most of the potentials to other areas where they'll be safe. But some are coming directly here."**

"**How many you got here so far?" Faith asks.**

"**Three." Buffy answers. "But I want you to focus on Alexis, as she's already a Slayer, she'll have the power and strength to match."**

"**If she survives..." Willow says finally stopping her fussing over Faith.**

"**Right." Buffy says with a sigh.**

"**Kinda a mood killer huh?" Willow says.**

"**She's strong, I'm sure she'll be okay." Faith says, remembering Alexis telling her about the beating she took from her father.**

**Tara knocks on the door gently, "Come in" Buffy says.**

**Tara opens the door, "How is she?" Willow asks upon seeing her girlfriend.**

"**She's bad." Tara says looking sad, "She's got a bad cut on the back of her head. And she's got cuts all over her." **

"**She's not awake?" Buffy asks. Tara shakes her head, "Someone should set with her until she does."**

"**I'll set with her." Faith says.**

"**You rest," Buffy says, "I'll set with her first."**

**Faith nods, "Okay."**

**Buffy, Faith, Willow, and Tara take turns setting with Alexis for the next two days. Faith is setting with her when she finally shows signs of waking up. "Come on kid, you can do it."**

**Alexis's eyes flutter open. She looks up at Faith's bruised face, "What happened to you?"**

"**I got attacked by a Turok Han," Faith says, "And for the record you don't look much better."**

**Alexis tries to laugh, but moans in pain, "Thought for sure I was a goner." **

"**Well if Spike hadn't found you in time, then you would have been." Faith says, "I'm sorry."**

**Alexis shakes her head, "It was my choice to run." She closes her eyes, "It was Bringers."**

"**I know," Faith says gently, "Listen, I'm gonna go tell the others you're awake."**

"**Others?" Alexis questions. Faith doesn't answer before getting up and heading out of the room. She returns minutes later, Buffy, Willow, Tara, Spike, Giles, Xander, Anya and Dawn following. "Oh, others."**

"**How are you feeling?" Buffy asks.**

"**Like I was run over by a Mac truck." Alexis says.**

"**Oh got the hell beat out of you by the Bringers." Xander says.**

"**Right." Alexis says moving to set up.**

"**Careful, you've got broken ribs," Willow moves to help her.**

"**And you're?" Alexis asks.**

"**Willow," Willow answers. "This is Buffy, Tara, Spike, Giles, Xander, Anya and Dawn." Willow points to each in turn.**

**Alexis looks at Faith, "We made it?"**

"**We made it kid." Faith says, taking her chair up ounce more.**

"**So, what happened?" Dawn asks.**

"**Go check on the potentials Dawn." Buffy says.**

"**But!" Dawn objects.**

"**Know!" Buffy says. Dawn sulks but leaves the room. "You feel like telling us what happened?" Buffy asks.**

"**I got the hell beat outta me." Alexis say with a slight laughs, but regrets is when she feels the pain in her chest.**

"**Other then that?" Buffy probes.**

"**I ran, Faith told me too. But I realized I had no idea where I was running too. I got maybe a mile and half before the Bringers found me. I killed at least three..." Alexis says.**

"**Five." Spike supplies, "You killed five."**

"**Oh well, anyways, one of them threw me against a wall, and that's the last thing I remember." Alexis says.**

"**Then I came and fought off the other three." Spike says, "And brought her back here."**

"**You were attacked by eight Bringers?" Willow asks, looking at Buffy, "They must really want her." **

"**That's because she's not a potential, she's a Slayer." Buffy answers.**

"**What?" Xander asks, "When did you die again, and why did we not know about this?"**

"**I didn't die again, Faith did." Buffy rolls her eyes.**

"**I was fighting Angelus, and died." Faith says, "That's when she was called."**

"**Wait, Angelus is lose?" Xander looks scared.**

"**No, Willow resouled him" Faith says, "Which is what saved me."**

"**Why does nobody tell me this stuff?" Xander asks.**

"**Because I new you would freak out." Willow answers.**

**Alexis takes another three days to get back up on her feet, but as soon as she is, she insists on beginning her training. Buffy is quiet impressed by the girls skills. She allows Faith to do most of Alexis's training, while she focuses on the potentials. On their seventh night in town, Alexis goes with Buffy, Spike and the potentials for a training session. "Okay, your turn Alexis." Buffy says.**

**Alexis steps forward, "Okay, bring it on." Spike lunges at her but she easily deflects him. She kicks at him but he grabs her foot, but she uses it to brace herself and kick him with the other, landing back on her feet as Spike stumbles backwards. He approaches again, only to be kicked hard in the chest. He vamps out, hoping to scare her, but simply gets a punch in the face. Spike walks around her, and she keeps up, never taking her eyes off him. He lunges again, but she's ready and moves out of the way, kicking him in the back knocking him to the ground. With him down, Alexis can feel another Vampire about to attack and turns to, in fact find another one, about to punch her, she ducks, kicking him. He stumbles, but makes another attempt. She punches him, taking the stake Buffy is throwing at her, and quickly stakes him. Breathing hard she looks back at Buffy, "How'd I do?"**

"**Bloody well beat the crap outta me." Spike says.**

**Buffy laughs, "Very good." she turns to the other potentials, "She followed her instincts, that's how she new there was another Vampire about to attack."**

"**But she's already a Slayer!" one potential argues.**

**Alexis rejoins them, "I was only called three weeks ago. I'm as new to this as you are, but if you just trust yourself, then you'll do fine." She elbows Spike who is about to attack her from behind, "Please tell me I didn't hurt big bad Vampires ego." She turns around smirking at him.**

"**I let you." Spike says.**

**Buffy laughs, "Okay, maybe the punching bag has had enough for tonight."**

"**Bloody well right." Spike says rubbing the spot where Alexis elbowed him. **

"**Never turn your back on your kill." Buffy says to the girls, "Easy way to die." She looks at each of them, "Come on girls, Spike follow up the back, make sure we don't get any surprises." **

**The girls are all talking and laughing, but Alexis is on alert. She's the first to see it, she stops Buffy. "Did you see that?"**

**Buffy stops the girls, "See what?" she asks.**

"**I'm not sure." Alexis says. They listen, and hear a rattling. "I'll go check." Alexis says.**

"**But..." she's gone before Buffy can say anything else. "Keep the girls here," she says to Spike, following Alexis, mumbling about her being around Faith to much. She finds Alexis a few yards away, holding Dawn by the collar.**

"**You should know better then to follow!" Alexis says.**

"**Sorry!" Dawn says.**

**Buffy looks from one to the other, "Dawn?"**

"**I thought if I followed then you'd have to let me in on it!" Dawn says quickly.**

**Alexis lets her go, "You can't just follow us."**

"**She's right, you can't just follow, we leave you home to keep you safe." Buffy says, "You're so grounded."**

**Alexis stands there for a second, "Ya know, it wouldn't be a bad idea to teach her to fight." She looks at Buffy.**

"**I don't want my baby sister fighting." Buffy says.**

"**So you want her to be defenseless?" Alexis says.**

**Buffy frowns, "That's not what I meant."**

"**I know what you mean, but she should be able to fight. She's got the same abilities as any of those girls. Granted she's not gonna be a Slayer, but in this fight, I'm not sure it matters. She should be allowed to learn defense. I spent time on the streets and believe me, if she learns it know it'll do her a lot of good. You don't want her coming up against something, and have no way of fighting it." Alexis says.**

"**She's right!" Dawn says.**

**Buffy lets out her breath, "I'll think about it." She is already thinking about it, and it's making more sense by the minute. "Lets just get home."**

**In the end Buffy decides training Dawn wouldn't be that bad. She allows her to work with Alexis, but refuses to allow her to patrol with them. Alexis is more the capable of teaching Dawn the basics, and sees potential right away. "You're still holding back." Alexis says on the third day, wiping her brow.**

"**Well I don't want to hurt you." Dawn says.**

"**As much as I appreciate that Dawn, you need to let lose. If you won't hit me at full power then use the punching bag." Alexis says.**

"**Okay." Dawn answers.**

"**And I'm not talking about Spike." Alexis adds.**

"**I wouldn't hit Spike, I like Spike." Dawn makes her way upstairs.**

"**I'm taking that to mean you don't like me?" Alexis say.**

"**Oh, that's not what I meant!" Dawn says.**

**Alexis laughs, "It's okay, I get it."**

**Faith is in the kitchen when they emerge, "Been practicing?"**

"**Yeah, she's getting better." Alexis says.**

"**So are you." Faith says.**

**Alexis shrugs, "Hold my own I guess."**

"**You kicked Spikes ass, and I'm pretty sure he wasn't holding back." Dawn says.**

"**Don't say ass," Buffy says, "And he wasn't exactly going full force at her either."**

**They hear the doorbell and Willow holler she's got it...**

**Willow opens the door to find a very formiliar spiked red head standing on the doorstep, "Oz?" she asks.**

"**Hey, thought you could use some help." Oz says.**

"**What are you??? How did you??? But..." Willow says.**

"**I heard about the big evil, and wanted to lend my services." He says, "It's good to see you." **

"**Yeah..." Willow says, so floored by his reappearance she has yet to notice the girl at his side.**

**Buffy appears in the doorway, "Oz!" **

**Oz hugs Buffy, "Thought maybe we could help."**

"**I'm sure we can find something for you to do." Buffy smiles, "Who's she?"**

"**Cassey," the brown headed young girl at his side says, "I'm his girlfriend."**

"**Girlfriend?" Willow chokes out. Tara joins them at the door, "This is Tara, my girlfriend." Willow swallows hard.**

"**Wow, guess a lot has changed." Oz says, extending his hand to Tara, "Nice to meet you."**

"**Nice to meet you," Tara says shyly. **

"**Oh come on in." Buffy says leading them into the dinning room, "Looks who's here, it's Oz and Cassey his girlfriend."**

"**Oz, my man, how's it going?" Xander asks.**

"**Pretty good, but I heard you were dealing with a big bad." Oz says.**

**They each go about explaining the situation to Oz and Cassey. Willow is extraordinarily quiet. She seems to be watching Cassey with intent eyes. Finally, Buffy shows Oz and Cassey to a room, thanking them again for their help.**

**The next day, Willow and Oz are in the kitchen while everybody else is doing various things. Cassey is helping Alexis with some project, the potentials are hiding in their rooms, Spike and Buffy are doing...something, Giles and Tara are doing research again. "How have you been?" Oz asks.**

"**Good, I've been good. I mean, until this all came up I was doing really good." Willow says making her sandwich. **

"**Good." Oz says.**

"**How about you?" Willow asks.**

"**Good, I've finally got the morphing thing under control. Cassey helped with that." Oz says watching Willow.**

"**Oh really?" Willow asks.**

"**She's a Werewolf too." Oz says, "She changes at will though, not by the moon."**

"**Really?" Willow asks.**

"**Well if she loses control then she turns too, but she can control it. She helped me a lot." Oz says.**

"**That's...nice." Willow says.**

"**You're not liking her are you?" Oz asks.**

"**I don't know her." Willow says.**

"**Tara seems nice." Oz changes the subject.**

**Willow smiles, "She's great. She's helped me a lot." **

"**Cool." Oz nods, feeling slightly uncomfortable.**

"**Still in the band?" Willow leans against the counter.**

"**Kinda sort of, but it's mostly been put on the back burner. I mean, I've been working at this place." Oz leans against the counter, facing Willow with the counter between them. "So this sounds pretty bad."**

"**This is really bad." Willow nods looking down at her sandwich.**

"**But we've been through worse, I mean, I don't know what you've been through without me, but..." Oz tries to find the comforting words, but can't.**

"**Well, we've got a good group. If anybody can beat this thing, I'm sure it's us." Willow says taking a bite.**

**Alexis comes upstairs sweating, "Hey," she says brightly.**

"**Hey," Willow stands up.**

"**Hey, where's Cassey, I thought she was with you?" Oz asks.**

"**She's coming," Alexis says, "I wasn't waling on her if that's what you think" Alexis laughs.**

"**No, just worried about her I guess." Oz says standing back up straight.**

"**She's really great." Alexis says.**

**Willow tries not to make a huffing noise. She's not sure why she doesn't trust Cassey. Oz seems to pick up on it, and turns to look at her. She shrugs and goes about eating her sandwich. Apparently she had forgotten about his enhanced hearing. Cassey soon appears, smiling at Oz, "Hey you, you were up early this morning," she says hugging him.**

**Oz puts his arms around her waste, "Sorry," he pecks her on the lips, "Couldn't sleep."**

**Cassey lays her head on his shoulder, "I know, you tossed and turned all night."**

"**Did I keep you up?" Oz asks.**

**Cassey shakes her head against his chest, "No, I woulda been up anyways." She stands back up, "You ready for tonight?"**

"**Full moon, right." Oz says, "Yup all ready."**

"**Good, just don't let being back here get to you. You'll need even more control." Cassey says.**

"**And I'll have you right there if anything goes wrong." Oz says putting his nose to hers.**

"**Right, and I'll advise them to have a trank gun ready. But I seriously have faith in you." She smiles at him.**

"**You really sound like it." Willow says.**

**Cassey looks around Oz to smile at Willow, "I do, don't you?"**

"**What? Of course I do!" Willow says glaring at her.**

"**Good, then you'll have no problem making sure the trank gun is loaded." Cassey smiles at her.**

"**Cassey will be with me the whole time, and I am really getting better at it. I mean I'm still not at will, but I keep a part of myself, I remember what I do. And I'm more in control of myself." Oz says, "And if I do lose control, Cassey will transform and give me a helping hand." **

"**You mean there's gonna be two werewolves in the house tonight?" Willow asks.**

"**No, I only transform if he needs me. I don't think he will, he's perfectly safe." Cassey says, "And I'm completely in control of myself when I'm transformed."**

"**She's worked hard with me to make me safe to be around people when I transform." Oz says, "And I have to think her for that."**

"**I have an idea," Cassey smiles over at him, "But it'll wait."**

**Willow makes a noise and both of them look at her, "I should go see what Buffy and them are up to." she says quickly. She chastises herself when she feels the slightest bit of jealousy rise. She's with Tara and she loves Tara. But a part of her will always love Oz. **

**As promised Oz had learned to control his animal self, and all went well with the transformation. Cassey wasn't forced to transform, but Willow made it a point to tell Giles and Buffy that she was a werewolf as well. Cassey had laughed at the way she told it, explaining about her condition. And to Willow's horror, Giles was rather intrigued. Apparently, she's a rare type. Willow avoided Cassey as much as possible over the next few days. Tara sensed that something wasn't right, but Willow dismissed it as stress. Oz and Cassey had been there a week, when it happened...**

**Buffy, Faith and Alexis were gathered in the living room. "Something off." Faith says.**

"**You feel it too?" Buffy asks.**

"**Me too." Alexis looks around, "but what?"**

"**I don't know." Buffy says, admiring the young girls abilities. "Even Spike feels like something's off."**

"**You're not taking the potentials out tonight are you?" Faith asks.**

"**Nope, not like this I'm not." Buffy says. Suddenly there's a scream from the door way. Buffy turns to see Dawn pointing out the window.**

"**Oh shit," Faith says, "What the hell is this?"**

"**Bringers, gathering." Alexis says, "But why aren't they attacking?"**

"**I'm not sure, and I don't want to find out." Buffy says. "WILLOW! TARA! EVERYBODY!" Buffy yells.**

**Willow runs down the stairs, "What's wrong?"**

"**Bringers are gathering, I need you to do a protective spell." Buffy says.**

"**You mean to hold them off?" Tara asks.**

"**If that's the best you can do, then yeah until we can get the potentials out of here." Buffy says.**

"**I'll lead the potentials," Faith says, "You do the spell, Buffy stay here and protect Red and T. Alexis, you're with me."**

"**I'll stay and help Buffy," Oz says.**

"**I'll take the back, make sure ya'll have a way out," Cassey says, "Will you be okay?" She turns to Faith.**

"**Yeah, I'll take first, Xander follow up the back, girls get ready to fight." Faith says.**

"**Dawn, stay with me," Alexis says, "We should be pairs at least, if anybody gets separated then we have a better chance." **

"**Good idea," Buffy says. Willow and Tara do their spell, "Just stay put till you get the call."**

"**Will do, careful B." Faith says leading the girls to the kitchen.**

"**Alexis!" Buffy yells.**

"**Yeah?" Alexis turns.**

"**Take care of Dawnie." Buffy says. Alexis nods, and they head to the kitchen, preparing for the word to leave.**

**Willow and Tara's spell works, but the Bringers don't attack. Just as Buffy is worrying she sees the Turok Han approaching. He's blocked by Willow and Tara's spell, but they are quickly drained. "RUN!" Cassey yells, "Go!" she watches Faith, Xander, Anya, Spike and Alexis lead the potentials and Dawn out the back door into the night. She's about to follow when she hears a scream, rushing back to Buffy and them she finds that they are fighting the Turok Han. She pushes Willow out of the way, "GO! Get out of here!" she yells. "OZ! Go with Willow!" she screams. She turns to see Buffy knocked out of the floor and the Turok Han attacking Tara, holding her by the throat. She quickly transforms to a werewolf and attacks. He lets go of Tara, and starts in on her. She attacks again, but he throws her against the wall. She yelps and comes back, Oz reluctantly leads Tara and Willow out of the house. Telling them to go on. Just as the Turok Han is about to bite Cassey, Buffy wakes up and attacks from the back. She throws him off Cassie, who comes off the floor attacking the Turok Han ounce more. **

"**Buffy, go! The others will need you!" Oz yells, "I'll help her!"**

**Buffy runs toward the back door, as Oz tries to pull the Turok Han off Cassie. Finally, he turns on Oz. Just as he's about to attack, Cassie ounce more attacks him. It takes nearly fort five minutes before the Turok Han run off presumably sensing the sunlight only hours away. Cassey transforms back into herself, "We need to find the other, make sure the Bringers didn't attack them." she says out of breath.**

"**You're hurt!" Oz says seeing the blood on her arm.**

"**It's nothing, lets go!" Cassey yells, and together they make their way to the spot they had decided to meet up at. Ounce there, they find Buffy fighting the Turok Han. Cassey's about to help out, but Xander stops her.**

"**This is her fight, let her fight it." He says.**

**Together they watch Buffy battle the Turok Han. Finally she cuts his head off with a chain. "I'm not sure what's come, but as long as we face it together, we'll be okay." She says looking up at everybody. "Lets get home."**

**Silently everybody follows Buffy. Ounce home they take stock at the injuries. Not to bad, a few cuts, bruises, and such. Willow makes her way to Cassey, "Thank you." she says.**

**Cassey shakes her head, "It's nothing Willow."**

"**But it is, you saved her life." Willow looks seriously at her.**

"**Listen, I'm pretty sure you saved us all first, so we're even." Cassey says.**

**Willow notices Cassey's arm, "Let me bandage that." **

"**NO!" Cassey says. Willow is taken aback, "Werewolf blood. Let Oz do it so that we're not taking chances."**

**Willow nods, "Forgot sorry."**

"**No worries. Just don't want you to get hurt or anything." Cassey says.**

"**You can really transform at will." Willow says as Oz makes his way over.**

"**Yeah, I can. Took a while to learn to control it, but I've learned." Cassey says.**

"**I'll bandage that for you," Oz says, "She's pretty great huh?" He looks up at Willow.**

"**The greatest." Willow says gently, putting an arm around Tara who appeared at her side.**

"**Thank you," Tara says.**

"**Couldn't let our best weapon go could I?" Cassey asks with a smile.**

"**I'm not the best weapon." Tara says looking away.**

"**Hey, you're the one weapon we've got, so you're the best to me." Cassey says, "You faced the Turok Han, don't take that lightly Tara. If you and Willow hadn't done that spell, we'd all be dead right know." **

"**Well, at least we won't be dealing with him anymore." Buffy joins them.**

**One week passes, nothing from the First. Buffy seems tense, pacing the floor, making sure the potentials stay on track. Two weeks pass, and Faith gets edgy as well. She's itching for a good fight, which she hasn't had sense most demons have left town. She throws herself into training Alexis, as well as honing her own skills. Alexis seems to sense the nervousness of the other two Slayers and is soon on edge as well. By the third week, everybody is on edge. Buffy isn't allowing the potentials out of the house, unless it's to go to the back yard and train. Faith is insisting that Alexis stay put as well. Spike has retired to his basement for the most part, the adults take turns going on 'patrol' which is simply an excuse to get away from the madness at the house. By then end of the fourth week, everybody is beyond edgy.**

"**STOP FIGHTING!" Alexis yells, "Nobody cares!" She's in charge of watching the potentials while Buffy and Faith are out. She knocks on Willow and Tara's door, "Please take over!" she says when Willow opens the door.**

"**But my night was last night." Willow says.**

"**Either you take over or I go off." Alexis says.**

"**Fine." Willow says.**

"**I'll be in basement." Alexis stalks off.**

"**She's feeling a little overwhelmed." Willow looks at Tara.**

"**I think we're all feeling it." Tara says.**

"**We should check on the girls, make sure they haven't killed each other." Willow says.**

"**Ounce this is over, we'll be alone a lot." Tara says.**

"**Is that a promise?" Willow smiles taking Tara by the waste.**

"**Of course." Tara kisses Willow.**

**Alexis makes her way down to the basement. Spike is setting on his bed. "Hey, no invading the Vampire's space."**

**Alexis glares at him, "I can punch you or the punching bag, which one is it?"**

"**Fine as long as you're gonna be invading at least hit the bag not me." Spike groans.**

**Alexis makes her way over to the training area, letting her frustration out on the punching bag. Spike watches as the teen bounces on the balls of her feet, throwing precise punches at the bag. He watches her to a kick, followed by a one handed cartwheel. _Where the hell did she learn that one?_ He thinks. She does another kick, then throws a few more punches, before he realizes something isn't right. Just as he's about to ask if something is wrong, Faith comes down the stairs. She looks toward Alexis, who's still punching at the bag. Spike looks from one Slayer to other, "I'll be upstairs." he says.**

**Faith nods, her arms crossed watching Alexis. "Kid?" **

**Alexis stops at Faith's voice, but doesn't look at her. Her breath comes out in sobs. "Go away."**

**Faith watches her, waiting for her to calm down a little. "What's going on?"**

"**This!" Alexis yells, "What are we waiting for it come and get us? Why aren't we fighting?"**

"**Because we don't know what we're up against. And this is B's deal, not mine." Faith says.**

"**It's coming Faith, I can feel it. It's coming and we're sitting ducks," Alexis steps closer to Faith.**

"**I know, but there's nothing we can do. You can't fight something that's not comporial, and not a ghost." Faith says.**

**Alexis is about to answer but stops, "Unless you made it Comporial." she says more to herself then Faith, "We've got two witches, spells books, surely something will work." **

**Faith looks confused, "What are you talking about?"**

"**Come on!" Alexis say running up the stairs with Faith on her hills. "I need to meet with all the adults." Alexis tells Buffy.**

"**What's going on?" Buffy asks.**

"**Just get them together, I'll be right back." Alexis says.**

"**You can't leave the... house," Buffy finishes hearing the door slam. "Follow her." she directs Faith who rushes after Alexis.**

**It takes thirty minutes for Alexis to get what she needs, which confuses Faith even more then she had already been, and get back to the house. Everybody is gathered in the dinning room. "I had this hid, because it's the only possession I brought with me. And I didn't want the Bringers getting it, and ounce here I didn't want anybody finding it. My watcher gave to me, and told me to only use the spells within if absolutely necessary. If I'm right, I may know how we can fight the First, and this book is the key." She hands it to Giles, "There's a spell to make things caporial in it. If Willow and Tara could pull that off, then there's also one to trap the soul to the caporail body. Which means, the First would be kill able. It also means that we would have to fight. The First is no doubt guarded very well. And lets face it, it's very dangerous. But we need to do something." Alexis looks at every face.**

"**You're saying we could make it caporial, bind it to the body that it's in, kill the body kill the First?" Buffy says.**

"**Send to hell at least." Alexis says.**

"**Giles, is this possible?" Buffy asks.**

"**In theory yes, but this spell is highly dangerous. And it's dark magic." Giles says.**

"**But it's doable?" Willow asks, "I mean, if Tara and I done this, then you could bring us back. We could really win this?"**

"**In theory yes." Giles says, "If you were willing to put yourself in that much danger."**

"**We can't ask that of them, it's to dangerous." Buffy says.**

"**No, you can't ask it Buffy." Alexis says, "Look, we're setting ducks here. And I for one am not willing to set here and wait for something to come get me. Yes this is dangerous, and yes there's a chance we won't all make it out. However, how many of us do you really think are going to make it if we set here?" **

"**None." Xander says, "She's got a point."**

"**The kids right B." Faith says nodding.**

"**We'll come up with something!" Buffy insists.**

"**When? When the First is knocking on our door? When it's killed everybody you love? Is that when you'll think of something?" Alexis says.**

**Buffy advances, "You don't get to make this decision." **

"**No, but you don't either. This is war Buffy, it's not meant to be easy." Alexis looks into Buffy's eyes, "You want Dawn to have a chance? This is the way. You've done all the training and all the preparing you can. You can't do anymore." **

"**We'll look over the Spell Alexis, and see if it's what you say it is. Then we'll get back to you." Giles says.**

**Alexis takes this as a dismissal and leaves the room.**

"**Buffy, she's got a point, we can't just set here." Xander says.**

**Buffy nods, "I know. I just don't like the idea." **

"**But it's the only idea we've got, and if don't do something soon..." Willow says.**

"**We all die." Buffy finishes her thought.**

"**I ant ready for dying B." Faith says.**

"**We'll call in more help," Buffy says, "Even the playing field, look the spell over and let me know if they'll work. Make sure that there's no chance of Willow and Tara getting hurt in the process. I'm going to talk to Alexis." Buffy excites the room, heading for the one Alexis shares with Dawn and another girl.**

**Alexis paces the floor, "I know this is a crazy idea Buffy." she says ounce Buffy is in the door good. "But we gotta do something."**

"**You're right, this is crazy. But it just so happens my friends seem to think you're onto something. I'm just wondering if you know what you're getting yourself into." Buffy sets down on the bed.**

"**Nothing I asked for that's for sure." Alexis says, "But you know we're capable of fighting, and if we can get you into the center, then as long as the rest of us can hold off whatever is guarding the First then, it should be okay. But you'll have to stay with Willow and Tara, that way you're ready to fight the First. I'm thinking, that you're the only one who can do it. It has to be a Slayer, and I'm not sure Faith and I can." **

"**You can fight it, but I'll need you on the front lines." Buffy says. "What do you say we do a little recon? Find out what's guarding the first?"**

"**I say it sounds like we're making plans to attack." Alexis says.**

"**We are, one way or another this is a battle we will win." Buffy stands.**

"**About time Buffy the Vampire Slayer joined the party." Alexis smiles at her.**

"**We'll need all the help we can get." Buffy says.**

"**Then callem in," Alexis says.**

**And so it was. The plan was set in motion, help was called in and barely a week later Buffy was preparing to attack the First on it's own territory. Everybody had gathered in her living room, "Tomorrow night we attack. We've been over the plan before, but I just want to do it one more time." Buffy looks around her. "Willow, Tara, Xander and I will be front and center, we'll need you to hold the guards off so that we can get inside and find the First. Faith and Giles will be the second line with the potentials. They'll be fighting the group farthest to the left side. Then Oz, Cassey, Spike, and Anya will take the middle group, just make sure that we can get in. Then Angel, Conner, Alexis, Robin and Dawn will take farthest to the right. Leaders are as follows, me, Faith, Spike, and Alexis. Meaning if we get separated, or if you're not sure about something you follow their command." **

**Alexis looks shocked, "I'm a leader?"**

"**Yes, and you'll be the one leading my baby sister." Buffy says.**

**Alexis nods, "Whatever you need Buffy."**

"**Right know though enjoy the night. I have no doubt that we will be a few short when and if we return. Tonight we relax, we let loose." Buffy says, "Tomorrow we fight."**

**Faith, who's had a thing going with Robin Wood sense he showed up in town two weeks ago, makes to follow him. They end up at his car. "Ya know what the prospect of dying tomorrow does to me?" She asks ounce out of eat shot of everybody else.**

"**Scare you?" He turns and asks.**

"**Make me super horny, not to mention being locked with a buncha girls..." Faith moves closer.**

"**You are something else." Robin says looking down into her eyes, "So young."**

"**Hey, I'm not a kid." Faith says.**

"**No, you've got way to many years on you to be kid, but yet you're still so young." He gently moves her hair.**

"**So you're saying I'm old soul trapped in a young body?" Faith asks looking back at him.**

"**I guess that's one way of putting it." Robin says leaning down until their lips almost meet. "So tell me Faith, what happens if you survive tomorrow?"**

"**What do you mean?" Faith doesn't move back.**

"**If we do this, what happens?" Robin says feeling her breath on his lips.**

"**Depends on what this is." Faith says.**

**Robin takes it as a sign to kiss her, and does. Putting his lips gently on hers, feeling her bite his bottom lip. Before either of them realize it, the innocent kiss has turned into a passionate one. One that is leading other places. Gently Robin opens the car door, allowing Faith to lay down in the seat. He climbs atop her, gliding his hand up her shirt. She makes quick work of his clothes and he's slightly surprised. Somehow, he's not sure how, she ends up on top. He laughs slightly thinking to himself that she's the real take charge type. Robin hadn't intended it to go this far, and he get slightly worried. Mumbling about a condom she dismisses it. She's not thinking about condoms, she's just thinking about this, and know. Because there's no promise either of them will be here this time tomorrow.**

**Conner slips out the door as well, with Alexis following him. They make it past the cars in the drive way, Alexis is slightly amused to see what's happening in one particular car. It's a long moment before either of them say anything, "This was your idea?"**

"**The start of it was, Buffy kinda ran with it." Alexis says.**

"**It's dangerous." Conner comments.**

"**Could we not go there?" Alexis asks, turning to walk backwards in front of Conner.**

"**Sure, where do you want to go?" Conner asks.**

"**Yea know, there's something I've never done." Alexis says.**

"**And that is?" Conner asks slightly intrigued.**

"**Never done Paint Ball!" Alexis say.**

**Conner laughs, "We're face our deaths tomorrow, and you want to play paint ball?"**

"**I told you not to talk about that" Alexis punches his arm, "What better time to do it? Town's deserted and I'm itching for a little fun. Come on Conner." **

**Conner smiles at her girls enthusiasm. "Fine, we'll play paint ball." **

**Alexis skips happily down the road, as Conner watches her. There's no fear tonight, because she's sure the Bringers are still guarding the First. Besides, what's the difference in dying tonight happily, or tomorrow during the war. They've been at it for maybe half an hour when Conner surprise attacks her. She falls to the ground giggling, and he moves beside her. Before he can stop her or move, she's kissing him. She's sweet, and tastes like strawberries. Conner throws his gun aside straddling her, but is pulled back to his senses. "We can't." he breathes.**

"**You said yourself, we're facing our death tomorrow. Why can't we?" Alexis say looking into his eyes.**

"**But this is...we should be in love...and..." Conner stumbles.**

**Alexis laughs, "Love? When will I have time? Conner I want you, I want to spend this night with you."**

**Conner leans back down understanding her need for this. Consequences will have to wait for another day. "Not here." he says getting up.**

**Alexis follows his lead, "Then where?"**

**Conner looks around, leading her into a shop. He lays her gently on the table, placing kisses all over her neck. He's slow and gentle with her, as though she's fragile. Yet knowing that this girl is far from fragile.**

**Buffy and Spike sneak off to the basement. But they aren't going to make love tonight. No, tonight is about talking. Figuring out what is happening.**

"**I love you Buffy." Spike says.**

"**I love you too Spike." Buffy says, "God when did this all get so complicated?"**

"**About the time the First showed up," Spike says. **

**For what feels like hours they simply set and talk.**

**Tara and Willow retire to their room, as well. However very little talking is done. Until Willow pulls the spells back out. She already knows them by heart, but insists on going over them again.**

**Xander and Anya take a cue and get lost. Angel makes his way to the graveyard, he just wants to think tonight. And the potentials all move into Dawn's room. Together they set and talk, listen to music and enjoy what's left of their youth. Nobody yells about the loud music, nobody fusses about the giggles coming from the room. Nobody cares tonight, if they should live tomorrow, they'll resuming caring.**

**Together they prepare themselves to leave for the battle. Tension is high and nobody speaks more then hushed orders. Ounce nearing the battle grounds the groups break up. Faith and Giles leading the potentials to the far left, Alexis leading her group to the far right, Oz and them following Buffy. Buffy engages the first Bringer, making quick work of killing him. She's three down when she notices Willow is down, she throws the Bringer off her and tells her to head inside. Oz, Cassey (who's in wolf form she notices), Spike and Anya are doing a good job holding them off. Buffy, Willow, Tara, and Xander make their way inside. Hindered only by two lizard looking demons, that are quickly killed. Ounce inside Willow and Tara set up for their spell.**

**Outside, Faith is fighting four Bringers at ounce. She feels the knife cut her arm, but pays little attention. Instead she makes sure the potentials are okay, while taking on another Bringer. Giles is shooting the crossbow at anything that comes toward him, while the potentials are armed with knives. **

**Spike bangs two Bringers heads together, looking rather pleased with himself, until a third attacks from the back. He's soon surrounded by them, fighting his way out. He sees Cassey lung at one of them, and yells a thanks to her. She takes a knife to the gut, but keeps fighting.**

**Alexis is keeping Dawn behind her. She's making sure to keep her eyes pealed, fighting with all her might. She sees a Bringer has gotten Conner down and makes her attack. Quickly she kills four more Bringers.**

**Inside, Willow and Tara have just begun their spell when the First appears. It sends a lizard looking demon at Buffy, but she quickly kills it. More Bringers attack, but they also are killed. Finally, the spell is done, and the first is caporail, taking the shape of a huge dragon. Willow and Tara quickly bind it to that form and Buffy goes about fighting it. **

**Outside, Alexis breaks lose from her group. "Angel!" she yells.**

**Angel looks at her, "Yeah?"**

"**I'm headed in to help Buffy, stay with them, make sure they are okay." Alexis says, before rushing inside. It doesn't take long before she finds them. Xander is against the wall, unconscious, Buffy is fighting the dragon looking form of the first while Willow and Tara try to do protective spells. "Get outta here, go help the others!" Alexis yells. Willow and Tara do as asked. Alexis joins the fight with the First. Together she and Buffy kill the first. Both are injured but they still must fight the Bringers outside.**

**It's almost dawn when the battle is over. Angel and Spike have covered themselves so as not to get burned by the sun. Together the warriors track home. Robin is carrying Faith, Conner is holding Alexis up, Buffy is leaning against Spike. There's is only one among them not to make the trip back home, and she was a potential. Tara and Willow, although weary themselves, make quick work of dealing with the injured, which it isn't surprising is basically all among them. Faith it the first they deal with, she's been stabbed numerous times, and lost a lot of blood. Alexis is the next to be tended, although she throws a fit about it. She's been stabbed, has broken bones, but is generally okay. Buffy has several cuts and abrasions on her. Not to mention burns. Oz tends to Cassey, who's transformed back into a human, and has a nasty stab wound. Other injuries are pretty basic. Over all, everyone, with the exception, of Faith are up and about in a matter of hours.**

**Days pass quickly, trying to reorganize everything. Buffy send the potentials that survived to England to be trained. Angel heads back to LA, leaving Conner, who seems to have taken a liking to a certain brown headed young Slayer. Slowly, the house returns to normal. Six weeks pass all to quickly. The town is starting to fill up again. Faith and Alexis rent a house very close to Buffy. Willow and Tara rent an apartment, for the promised alone time. Anya and Xander return to their apartment. Robin, of course, returns to his own home there is Sunnydale. And Giles reluctantly, follows the potentials to England. Normal is a relative term, but this is about as close as it get. School starts up about eight weeks after the battle, with Robin Wood being principle. **

"**I'm gonna be late on my first day!" Alexis yells up the stairs at Faith. She trudges up ounce more, "If you aren't ready in like five minutes, I'm leaving for Buffy's." She knocks on the bathroom door, but hears distinct sounds of throwing up. Alexis frowns, "Faith?"**

**Faith opens the door, having flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth, "What?"**

"**How much did you drink this weekend?" Alexis asks.**

"**Nothing, I didn't drink nothing." Faith sighs, pushing past her, "I thought you were in a hurry."**

**Alexis frowns at Faith, but shrugs heading for the door after her. "So with Buffy semi retired, and you sick, guess that means I'm hunting alone tonight."**

"**Take Conner." Faith says, climbing into the car.**

**Alexis smiles, she loves it when Faith tells her that. "Sure thing boss."**

"**And don't event think about sneaking around and doing the dirty." Faith adds.**

**Ounce at Buffy's Faith's mood seems to pick up a bit. "Good morning all" Buffy greets them with a smile.**

"**Where's Dawn?" Alexis asks.**

"**In her room." Buffy says, as Alexis heads up the stairs. "Xander will be here in a few minutes, make sure ya'll are ready." she hollers after Alexis. Buffy then turns her attention to Faith, "You look like hell."**

"**Thanks a lot B." Faith follows Buffy to the kitchen. "I think it's a flu or something."**

**Buffy frowns, "Don't give it to me, I'm supposed to be working this week."**

"**Don't worry, I won't. I'm supposed to be working too remember?" Faith says.**

"**Oh yeah, how's that going?" Buffy asks.**

"**Pretty good, taught my first class Friday. Pretty much leaves the slate open." Faith answers. She's teaching self defense classes.**

"**Good, I'm officially a councilor." Buffy smiles, "Ever thought of semi retiring?"**

"**Yeah and leave all the fun to Alexis, I think not." Faith says.**

"**You could always do a little on the side. I mean I'm not giving it all up, just taking a break." Buffy says, "Speaking of which, how's it going with Wood?"**

"**Robin's cool, great sex, nice conversation..." Faith smirks.**

"**Okay, Eww, there's no need to talk about that this early in the morning." Alexis appears in the doorway.**

"**Don't listen in on conversations," Faith turns to look at her.**

"**You know for somebody who was just puking their guts out for what the third day this week?" Alexis seems to think, "Yeah third day in a week, you look rather perky."**

**Buffy frowns, "You've been sick that long?"**

**Faith shrugs, "It's nothing."**

**Alexis goes about making herself cereal as Dawn emerges in the kitchen. "How long's it been sense the fight?" Alexis asks.**

"**Eight weeks," Buffy says, "Why?"**

"**No real reason, I just thought I would ask. So eight weeks, what did you do the night before the battle Faith?" Alexis turns to look at her mentor.**

**Faith's eyes get big as though she suddenly realizes where Alexis is headed with this, "Shut up!" she yells.**

**Alexis laughs, "Hmmm, defensive are we?"**

"**Alexis, I'm warning you." Faith says.**

"**What you gonna beat me up before you know for sure?" Alexis smiles.**

"**I just might!" Faith says.**

**Alexis rolls her eyes, "Sure you will."**

"**Know what? What am I missing?" Buffy asks.**

"**Nothing." Faith says quickly.**

**Xander picks this moment to enter, giving the girls a ride to school. Alexis skips out of the house, quickly followed by Dawn. Leaving Buffy and Faith alone. Faith finds her excuse and leaves heading back to her house, but not before stopping at the drug store.**

**The test read 'pregnant' clearly, but she couldn't read it through her tears. She looks up at Dawn, "What the hell am I gonna do? I'm the Slayer, I can't be pregnant."**

"**Slayer or no, you're pregnant Alexis." Dawn says, "You did have sex right? This isn't like a feak of nature thing right?"**

"**Yes I've had sex." Alexis rolls her eyes, "It was the night before the battle. I thought I was dead."**

"**Well, you aren't." Dawn says.**

**Alexis paces her bedroom floor, Faith is right downstairs. _Oh God, Faith! She's pregnant too. There's no way she's letting me stay here pregnant. And Conner's gonna kill me. I should just leave...but then there's this damn responsibility thing._ Alexis is pulled out of her thoughts when Faith knocks on the door, "Dawn, B's here."**

**Dawn throws a glance toward Alexis, "I'll see you later."**

"**Right," Alexis says, looking at Faith.**

**Faith's eyes look over Alexis's appearance. Taking note of the test in her hand, "So, looks like I'm not the only one knocked up around here." she says finally.**

"**Kill me know and make it as painless as possible." Alexis says.**

"**Tempting, but no. Look we all thought we were going to die. Condoms really weren't on our minds. But this means no more fighting. Not until the baby is born. I'm assuming it's Conner's?" Faith says, figuring she really can't be mad considering.**

"**Yeah," is all Alexis manages to say.**

"**Kinda ironic really," Willow says ounce everybody is gathered for the blessed news.**

"**How so?" Buffy asks.**

"**In the mist of all this death and the big battle and stuff, there were two new lives made." Willow smiles.**

**Faith glares, "Great, make it sound like it's the best thing to ever happen."**

"**You don't want the baby?" Tara asks gently.**

"**That's not what I said." Faith says.**

"**Could you please take those damn chips on somewhere, before I shove them down your throat?" Alexis glares at Xander. Morning sickness had set in the day after she took the test. It was know a week later.**

**Xander is about to retort when Alexis jumps from her chair, and leaves the room, "Wow" Buffy says.**

"**Morning sickness I suppose." Giles says cleaning his glasses, "This means that you're no longer retired Buffy."**

"**Aww, well, couldn't last much longer." Buffy shrugs.**

"**Well, you still got me to help." Faith says.**

"**Oh no you don't there Preggers. You ant fighting." Xander says.**

"**Yes, it's really not healthy for the baby." Anya says, proud to be able to put a word in edge wise.**

"**You can't tell me I can't fight." Faith shakes her head.**

**Robin kisses her on the temple, "We just don't want anything happening, you can still work out."**

"**But..." Faith is about to object when Alexis reenters the room.**

"**Hey if I can't fight then you can't." she takes her seat, "And please get those chips away from me."**

**Xander moves to the other side of the room, "So what happens know?" he asks.**

"**Well, I suppose we go about daily life, and awake the birth of the next generation." Giles puts his glasses back on smiling.**

"**Wow" Buffy says, "Just think a few months ago we were preparing to die, know we're welcoming new life."**

"**See, ironic." Willow says, causing them all to laugh.**

**Normal is such a relative term, when talking about the Hellmouth. Conner moved in with Alexis and Faith. Although regretted it immediately, when Faith threw a knife at him. Robin begged Faith and Alexis to move in with him, but that didn't work. Buffy picked back up patrols, with Spike and Dawn. Willow and Tara decided to become midwifes, although Alexis and Faith both insisted on going to a hospital where there were drugs. "But you never know what will happen." Willow repeated often. Over all things were quiet for the first time in almost forever. Seven months, one week, and two days passed very fast. Faith, restless and not feeling so great, decided to take a walk. She left Conner and Alexis at home, in hopes of finding piece. She hadn't walked to far, when she felt the first cramp. Being a Slayer she is used to the pain, and dismisses it. Faith, know huge with her pregnant belly, makes her way to the graveyard. She has secretly been slaying when she took her walks, although she hadn't in weeks. Since the last Vamp laughed at her, she kicked his ass, but hey, she was huge. Even Faith new her limit. It's a good twenty minutes before she feels another cramp, so she's not worried. Although the baby is over due, it's not like she's in excruciating pain. She senses the demon before she gets to it. She stops looking around knowing it's close. It grabs her from behind, and she elbows it in the face. Faith thinks about running but who's she kidding, she's nine months pregnant. She's about to punch the demon when the pain grips her body, she bends over "You have really bad timing," she says breathing through the pain. From the side she sees somebody tackle the demon, but she's in to much pain to notice who it is. As the pain eases she sees Spike fighting the demon. Standing hands on her hips breathing deeply, she closes her eyes. **

**Spike watches as the big bad Slayer bends double ounce more. He makes quick work of killing the demon, "Faith? Bloody hell woman, what are you doing in the graveyard this time of night in your condition?"**

**Faith reaches out for his hand, moaning in pain, "Baby Spike. Hospital, now."**

**Spike feels the fear rise and looks around him, "I'll go get Buffy, she'll know what to do."**

**Ounce again the pain eases and Faith stands up still clutching Spike's hand, "No, you can't leave me here. Just help me get to the house, Robin will take me to the hospital."**

**Spike reluctantly does as he's asked. He's basically carrying her by the time they get back to her house. He stands her up on the porch, while he knocks on the door. She's moaning something horrible, and it appears that the pain isn't letting up at all. Her head is leaning against his chest when conner opens the door. "What's going on?" Conner asks.**

"**Well, I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure she's having a baby." Spike rolls his eyes.**

"**Bring her in," Conner says, "Alexis! Call Robin, then call Willow!" Conner yells, "Better yet! Call Willow first!" he corrects. "Think you can make it upstairs?" Conner asks.**

"**I'll carry her," Spike says picking up the ounce rough Slayer. Faith lays her head against his chest moaning in pain.**

**Alexis sees them bringing Faith up, "What the hell?"**

"**She's in labor, might want to take notes there." Spike says setting Faith down gently on the bed in her room.**

"**Will's on her way," Alexis tells Faith, "You'll be okay."**

**Faith arches her back in pain closing her eyes, "This kids in a hurry."**

"**Okay, just slow down there speady." Alexis says looking scared at Conner and Spike.**

"**I should be going." Spike says.**

"**No!" Alexis yells looking scared. "You can't leave us here alone."**

"**You'll be fine Mini," Spike says gently putting an arm around the teen Slayer. "But I'll stay, you just need to calm down."**

**Willow and Tara soon appear in the doorway, "Hey, what's going on?"**

**Faith screams from the bed, "Damn it!"**

**Willow looks at Tara, "I think she's close."**

"**Sounds like it." Tara agrees.**

"**Okay everybody out, call Robin too." Willow says rushing to Faith's side.**

**Alexis reluctantly leaves following Spike and Conner out of the room. Faith's screams can be heard all over the house. Robin shows up just after Willow and Tara. "You've gotta push for me." Willow says as he enters the room.**

"**Go to hell bitch!" Faith yells.**

"**Just as soon as you give me a big push." Willow says.**

**Without another word Faith pushes down hard. It take all of five good pushes to have the baby out. A boy, a baby boy. Tiredly Faith lays back against the pillow, breathing hard. Willow hands the baby to Faith, and asks Robin is he'll cut the cord. With shaking hands he does so, looking down at Faith and his son. "Marry me" he says kissing Faith first then the baby.**

"**You're never having sex again." Faith says smiling up at him, "But I'll marry you."**

**Willow makes her way outside to where Alexis and them are waiting. "You should come in Alexis." she says.**

**Alexis grabs Conner's hand, "Come on you." Conner follows Alexis into the room. "Are you okay Faith."**

"**Five by five, come meet your nephew." Faith says. She and Alexis had agreed they were sisters, and that no paper was really needed.**

**Slowly Alexis makes her way to the bed, "He's beautiful Faith. He's so, OH..." She grabs Conner's hand behind her, "Damn these cramps."**

"**Hun, I don't think those are cramps." Faith says gently.**

"**I'm not in labor." Alexis say, but just as the words leave her mouth her water breaks, "What the hell was that?"**

"**You're water just broke, you're in labor. Looks like we get two babies tonight." Willow smiles brightly.**

**Pain runs through her body, but she tries not to show it, "I'm fine Willow."**

**Conner puts his arm around her back, "Alexis, lets get you outta these wet clothes. Then we'll let Willow and Tara do their job."**

**Alexis is about to say something but the pain just gets worse, "Fine." she says finally. "I'm so gonna kick your ass for this."**

**Conner had heard this threat several times in the last few months and simply smiles. "Next time we're facing death, we'll use a condom." he laughs.**

"**Oh, you won't live to see the next Apocalypse." Alexis says as he leads her to the door.**

**Ounce in her own room and in dry clothes, Alexis lays across the bed. Willow checked, but she wasn't ready to go to deliver. She lays on her side, Conner gently stroking her hair, "I like this." she says softly.**

"**You like being in labor?" Conner asks.**

"**No, I like having you here, and having Willow and them taking care of me. Feels good to be somewhere I'm comfortable." Alexis says.**

"**So you staying here?" Conner asks.**

"**For know," Alexis says as another contraction comes over her. She breathes through it with the help of Conner.**

**Another six hours pass, and finally Alexis is ready to deliver. She does exactly as Willow and Tara asks. The baby is out with only twenty minutes of pushing. As Willow hands her the baby, Conner kisses her forehead, "I'm so proud of you. Look what you done."**

**Alexis smiles up at him, "No, look what we done." Conner looks into the bright green eyes to see only love staring back at him. He's not sure he's ever seen that kind of love, nor felt the kind that he's feeling at this moment, watching Alexis hold their new baby daughter. Everybody, Faith and the baby included, gather round. As they welcome to two new additions to the scooby family. **

"**I would say they're the best thing that came from the battle with the First." Willow says gently.**


End file.
